RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher that debuted in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified , Call of Duty: Heroes, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, as well as making a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Strike Team, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s, Mi-8s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. If the infinite ammo cheat is on it fires indefinitely, making it one of the most lethal weapons to use the cheat with, along with the more controllable M203. However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first few shots a huge trail of smoke obscures the sights, making it nearly impossible to aim properly. Multiplayer The RPG-7 is available to the player via the Tier 1 perk, RPG-7 x2, which will allow the player to spawn with an RPG-7 and a spare rocket. The RPG-7 cannot be hip-fired, as attempting to do so results in the sights being automatically brought up. The rockets are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that, making it generally ineffective against other players at a distance. As it explodes upon making contact with a hard surface and the blast radius is relatively generous, the RPG-7 is highly effective when firing from an elevated position, as this usually ensures that it strikes the ground near targets and successfully detonates. The RPG-7 can be used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to one in a single shot. One rocket alone is not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second rocket or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to take one out, since one direct hit with a rocket does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 health. While being effective against players, the Sonic Boom perk does not affect the damage dealt to helicopters. A better perk would be Sleight of Hand, allowing a second rocket to be quickly prepared. In Modern Warfare: Remastered, the RPG-7 appears as the 27th, penultimate weapon in Gun Game. Old School Mode The RPG-7 appears in Old School Mode, with one rocket loaded and one reserve rocket. It is possible for a player to contain three rockets in their inventory with this mode. *Ambush - Found on the second floor of the building with an external staircase at the USMC side of the main street, near the M21. *Bloc - Found on the first floor to the northern end of the western apartment building. *Bog - Found on the small mound of dirt in the middle of the map in front of the bus. *Broadcast - Found on the second floor of the southern external building. *Countdown - Found in the middle of the map, between the two center missile silos, encased in concrete barriers. *Crossfire - Found on the second floor of the three-storey corner building, across the street from the bus, above the MP5. *Downpour/Daybreak - Found in the barn towards the south-eastern corner of the map. *Overgrown - Found at the gas station. *Pipeline - Found next to the white van towards the eastern side of the main road. *Showdown - Found on the eastern balcony. *Vacant - Found in the middle of the major office building at the northern end of the map. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare RPG-7 CoD4.png|The RPG-7 in first person view. RPG-7 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. RPG-7 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG missile in flight.png|A close-up of the RPG-7 missile RPG-7 rocket dpad icon CoD4.png|The d-pad icon for the RPG-7 in multiplayer. Empty RPG-7 COD4.png|An empty RPG-7. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered RPG-7 MWR.png|The RPG-7 in first person. RPG-7 ADS MWR.png|Aiming down the RPG-7's sights. RPG-7 Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG-7 Inspect 1 MWR.png|Inspecting the RPG-7. RPG-7 Inspect 2 MWR.png|Inspecting the RPG-7. RPG-7 Empty MWR.png|An empty RPG-7. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticle appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Campaign In the campaign, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels "First to Fight", and "Intervention". In "Intervention", if the player quickly kills the OpFor soldier using it, the player can use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as "Hard Impact" and "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk. When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use their side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. RPG-7 CoD4DS.png|The RPG-7. RPG-7 Iron Sights CoD4DS.png|Iron Sights. RPG-7 Inventory CoD4DS.png|RPG-7's Inventory Icon. RPG-7 third person MWDS.png|RPG-7's third person model. RPG-7 projectile model MWDS.png|The projectile model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Military in campaign, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the Campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. When breaching a door with the RPG-7, the weapon identifier will show up as a USP .45. The RPG-7 is a very useful weapon against Juggernauts, as a headshot will kill the Juggernaut in one hit. A console variant is found in levels such as Contingency, called zippy_rockets. It has a magazine size of one and reserve size of one. Also, it fires in a straight line, fires much faster than a normal RPG-7 and has power of a grenade launcher. When fired at the ground or close to the player, it will not explode. Rather, it will just hit the ground, similarly like the grenade launcher. The Zippy Rockets have no pick-up icon and it will be named RPG-7. Special Ops The RPG-7 is an alternate weapon in "Sniper Fi", "Body Count", "Homeland Security", "Wreckage", "Terminal" and "Wetwork". It is a starting weapon in "High Explosive"; and an enemy weapon in "Body Count". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 returns as a secondary weapon instead of a perk. It is unlocked at level 65. It is one of the three launchers that come with two shots. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. However the RPG isn't a useful anti-aircraft weapon because the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers (with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one) in addition to the rocket's inaccuracy and inability to track targets. It is only very useful against Harriers, due to their stationary position, or Pave Lows because they are large and fly low, or an Attack Helicopter if they fly low. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky Iron Sights and cannot be fired from the hip; if tried to hip fire the Iron Sights are automatically brought up which induces a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the weapon actually firing. Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel Grenade Launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. The RPG-7 can strike Helicopters, Harriers, and other airborne targets. The unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures. Even though it lacks the power to bring down some targets in one shot, it is interesting to note that a single well aimed RPG-7 can destroy an AC130. The only other air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter-UAV, all of which fly very high, are very small and fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. For this reason most players use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many players may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. On maps such as Wasteland, Afghan, and Bailout it is widely used to clear out buildings. A popular tactic is to use the RPG with a rifle that as an under mounted Grenade Launcher with Scavenger and Danger Close, greatly enhancing the power of the RPG. However, this is looked down upon by most players. Gallery RPG-7 MW2.png|The RPG-7 in first person view. RPG-7 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sights. RPG-7 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG-7 Empty MW2.png|An empty RPG-7. RPG-7 3rd person MW2.PNG|The RPG-7 in third person view. RPG-7 Rocket MW2.png|The RPG-7's rocket. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. Gallery RPG-7 MW Mobilized.jpg|The RPG-7. RPG-7 Scope Sights MW Mobilized.jpg|The RPG-7's Scope. RPG-7 Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The RPG-7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon ''as an anti-tank weapon. File:Mw2fr2.jpg|The RPG-7 in ''Force Recon. Call of Duty: Black Ops 800-120 (SP), 160-70 (MP) 3000-1000 (DOA) Direct Impact: 256 (SP), 150 (MP) 3000 (DOA) |class = Launcher |magazine = 1 rocket |tier = 16 |level = 12 |cost = 2000 |startammo = 1 + 1 (MP) |maxammo = 1 + 4 (SP), 1 + 2 (MP) |reload = 3.29 |rof = 300 RPM in DOA only |radius = 5.7 m |fire = Single-shot (automatic in DOA) |used = Viet Cong, USSR, Tropas, Op 40, NVA |HUD = |sound = Firing the RPG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoSi2StuI14 |console = rpg_sp rpg_mp }}The RPG-7 appears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The cross-hair remains the same as it was in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as do the iron sights. One change is its availability in campaign, it is only obtainable in a few missions and spare rockets are close to nonexistent. Campaign The RPG appears in the missions "Operation 40", "Vorkuta", "The Defector", "Numbers", "Project Nova", "Victor Charlie", "Crash Site", "WMD", "Payback", "Rebirth", and "Redemption". In Project Nova, it should be gained by using "give all" Cheats. Along with Crash Site, these weren't available to be obtained in the level. In WMD, a Spetsnaz soldier shoots at the bridge to stop Hudson from crossing, causing Harris to plummet to his death. In Payback, one can be found in the left side where some VC will drop down and attack before he walks under a narrow square hole. There were even more on the other levels. Multiplayer The RPG is the second launcher unlocked, and is available at level 12 for . It comes with a rocket in the chamber and another rocket in reserve. However, if Scavenger Pro is used, the RPG will start with one in the chamber and two reloadable rockets (three total). The RPG packs less damage than the other RPGs in previous Call of Duty games, especially with the reappearance of the Flak Jacket perk online. Despite this reduction, it is still useful for taking out groups of enemies with one rocket. Beware however, the RPG is wildly inaccurate when fired at medium to long distance, often veering away from the intended target. The weapon is decent for taking out Attack Helicopters, because, if the player has a clear shot, it will take only one rocket. Nonetheless, it has a large chance of missing due to its above mentioned accuracy. Other targets such as the Chopper Gunner are nearly impossible to take down, so a Strela-3 or M72 LAW is recommended as they are better suited than the RPG for anti-air roles. Due to a patch, on the PlayStation 3, PC and Xbox 360 versions of the game, in Gun Game, the Grim Reaper was replaced by the RPG in tier 16 until late April 2011, when a new patch brought back the Grim Reaper to replace the RPG. Zombies It also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. The player can use it for several seconds as a fully automatic weapon. It can penetrate through hordes of zombies when shot, and will be discarded short after. Gallery RPG BO.png|The RPG in first person view. RPG Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. RPG Reloading BO.png|Reloading the RPG. RPG Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the RPG. RPG-DOA.jpg|The RPG in "Dead Ops Arcade". RPGLAW.jpg|A rocket comparison between the RPG and the M72 LAW showing the LAW's rocket travels faster. RPG Empty BO.png|An empty RPG. RPG Rocket.png|A fired RPG rocket. RPG Stats BO.jpg|The RPG's Multiplayer stats. File:ELITE RPG-7.png|Render of the RPG. RPG-7 pre-release BO.png|The RPG as it appears in the Black Ops Customization trailer Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The RPG-7 appears as one of the Missile launchers of the game, along the M72 LAW. It is single shot and has similar but more simplified iron sights than the console version. It also has much less power, taking more than three rockets to destroy a helicopter; however, it is much more accurate and has more spare ammo, as well as a faster reload. In multiplayer it is unlocked for the enemy faction after 150 kills with the Ithaca Model 37. It does need to be aimed down sight in order to fire, however. Gallery RPG-7 BODS.jpg|The RPG-7. RPG-7 Iron Sights BODS.jpg|Iron Sight. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish A Russian soldier uses a scoped RPG-7 to shoot down an AC-130. Here the rockets are depicted as heat-seeking projectiles, unlike the ones in the games of the series. An unscoped RPG is used by another enemy to fire at the team, wounding John "Soap" MacTavish. RPG-7 ACOG FMOK.png|The RPG-7 destroying the AC-130 in "Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The RPG-7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 wielded by Russian soldiers and African Militants. Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at level 80, making it the last weapon to be unlocked. A notable trait of the RPG-7 is that it has the quickest draw speed of all launchers, making it ideal for support classes. It has approximately the same accuracy as it had in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which means that it has the tendency to veer off target at long range, and even at close ranges it is possible that the rocket will miss the desired target completely. Due to this, it is advised to take shots at windows and other small targets from a close range, shots from a long range will almost certainly miss the target. The RPG-7 maintains the ability to kill a Juggernaut with one shot to the head from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The RPG-7 was also seen in the Infected loadout "Jugg vs MK46", where it was the secondary of the survivors. However, this playlist has since been removed. Special Ops The RPG-7 is an enemy weapon in "Hit and Run", "Invisible Threat", "Little Bros", "Flood the Market" and "Smack Town". Survival Mode It can be acquired in Survival Mode as an Equipment, along with Claymores or C4, with four rockets maximum. Restocking ammo from the Weapon Armory does not give rockets for it, and ammo must be bought two rounds at a time as Equipment. It also replaces the player's currently held weapon. Gallery RPG-7 MW3.png|First person view of the RPG-7. RPG-7 Iron Sights MW3.png|The RPG-7'S Iron sights. RPG-7 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG-7 model AW.png|Render of the RPG-7. Inner Circle Soldier RPG-7 Seatown MW3.png|An Inner Circle member with an RPG-7. Trailer RPG-7 MW3.jpg|A RPG-7 projectile flies through the air in the streets of Paris. Slung RPG-7 MW3.jpg|A RPG-7 on the back of a player in the Multiplayer map Seatown. Fired RPG-7 MW3.jpg|A player firing the RPG-7 in the Multiplayer map Arkaden. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The RPG-7 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Like in Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it can be fitted with a scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is available during the 1980s' portion of the campaign (the weapon can be unlocked for use in any mission). It is used by the Menendez Cartel in "Time and Fate", and by the Mujahideen in "Old Wounds" and Strike Force mission "I.E.D.". It performs similarly to the previous games. Its counterpart in the mission in 2025, as well as multiplayer and Zombies, is the RPG, which has identical stats. Gallery RPG-7 BOII.png|The RPG-7 in first person. RPG-7 model BOII.png|A render of the model. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The RPG-7 reappears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Strike Team The RPG-7 reappears in the hands of multiple enemy soldiers in Call of Duty: Strike Team, However it is unobtainable. Call of Duty: Ghosts The RPG-7 briefly appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a set-piece weapon that is not obtainable by the player. It is used by Federation soldiers in the mission "Struck Down", where they use it from the stadium's stands against the Ghosts team. An enemy also uses it during the breaching part in "The Ghost Killer", where he attempts to fire it at Logan, only to be shot in return. During the process, he accidentally fires a rocket at the train's engine. RPG-7 The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|RPG-7 in The Ghost Killer Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The RPG-7 makes a technical appearance in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare appearing in the mission "Throttle". There is no firing/explosion/reloading sounds or visible ammo HUD for the RPG, nor are there proper animations for melee, sliding, dashing, dodging, slamming, climbing and crawling. Furthermore, on Xbox 360 and PS3, the RPG is completely white without any textures, implying it was cut very early in development. It uses the same HUD icon and textures, if present, as the RPG-7 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Gallery RPG-7 pickup icon AW.png|Pickup icon for the weapon, labeling it as WEAPON_RPG RPG-7 AW.png|The weapon in first person RPG-7 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights RPG-7 reloading AW.png|Reloading Call of Duty: Heroes The RPG-7 appears in Call of Duty: Heroes, it appears in the hands of RPG Troopers. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 An unusable RPG-7 is seen next to a weapon locker in the map Nuketown. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Trivia General *Sometimes, when the RPG-7 is shot and the player is killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. This is simply because of the nature of killcam, where if the player shoots right before getting killed, the bullet/projectile is not seen. *The RPG-7's serial number is 0108SD-IW. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the HUD icon of the RPG-7 is shown with a scope. *When sprinting in third person in the Modern Warfare series, the RPG-7 is shown on the shoulder but in first person, it is shown in front of the stomach. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The kill icon for the RPG-7 shows it with a scope instead of Iron Sights. *In the level "Wolverines!", many Rangers will try to shoot down the enemy Mi-28 with RPGs. If the player waits long enough after the enemy gunship has arrived, a Ranger will shoot it down with an RPG, as the RPG curves into it no matter what. *In the level "Museum", the player can have the RPG-7 off the shelf and an RPG-7 picked up from a dead enemy at the same time. *If the player acquires the RPG-7 in the mission Exodus and fires it, it will immediately fly towards Honey Badger. *The serial number on the side is "SN 151-IW-0945" and below that is a registration number "REG 111-040-83". Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) *When the player runs out of ammo, if aiming down the sight, the player can notice that there is still a rocket visible in the launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *On "Stronghold", it is possible to shoot down a helicopter with an RPG placed on a wall. However, the launcher is empty but it still fires a rocket. *When sprinting in multiplayer, the rocket will sometimes clip through the barrel of the launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *"C9-578-94C-3867" and "15-396-5411" can be seen engraved on the left side of the barrel underneath the iron sights. ru:RPG-7 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Weapons Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Launchers